deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheighley Flynn
Common Statistics''' '' Race:Human Age:20 Height:5 feet 2 inches Weight:110 pounds Hair:Black Skin Tone:fair Skin Texture:smooth, creamy Eye Color:forest green Accent:' Cormyran ' Spoken Languages: Common, elven Left or Right Handed:' Right ' Deity:' Lliira ' Class:' Bard ' Alignment:' Chaotic Good ' Relatives:' Mother, Kayla Flynn, Aunt Morgwen Flynn; ' Father, unknown, sister Annaley deceased ''' ''Base Ability Scores''' '' Strength (-):' 12 – small but lithe and sinewy – growing up on a farm had positives' Dexterity (-):' 14 – nimble. Quick-fingered. Light on her feet. Other obvious clichés.' Constitution (-):' 10 – a long bout of fever when she was five years old left her prone to illness. But she has some stamina and resilience nonetheless.' Intelligence (-):' 14 – Very quick and clever in many areas – reads ands writes well, can understand and scribe musical scores…absolutely dreadful with numbers, however. Can’t keep track of coin worth a darn. ' Wisdom (-):' 10 – Had a somewhat sheltered upbringing (see "background"), and the Lliran worldview can be fairly simplistic. Basically, she sees the potential good in almost everybody, and acts accordingly. ' Charisma (-):' 18 – Her combination of clever thought and language, bright outlook and rosy assessment of people can be mystifying at times. Outlandish ideas may seem possible, potential danger melted through the application of buttercups and sunshine. Sheighley and reality may be in for a rough meeting at some point.' '''''Appearance Quite attractive in a girl-next-door way. Raven-dark hair, well-tended and brushed to lay across her shoulders, green eyes holding the light of the forest, a creamy fair complexion with just a couple of freckles dancing across her nose…well, we really shouldn’t let bards write their own descriptions, should we? Purely human blood, somewhat short (five foot two), pleasantly built, legs very well toned through dancing, but nothing very exotic or incredibly memorable. Has a great affection for clothes, but seems to go through them rapidly once she’s worn them a couple times. Her styles are eclectic, from elegantly conservative to daring to garish to simple; it’s hard to know what she might throw together as an ensem ble. ''Personality '' Her mother is a bardess of Llira; her aunt is a priestess of the Joybringer; her sister was an acolyte. It’s easy to see the influence they’ve had on Sheighley. Bright, cheerful, optimistic – there’s not a synonym for ‘happy’ that wouldn’t fit her. For some unknown reason, many find her rather annoying after a while. She is a rock-solid believer in the tenets of the Mistress of Revels, and is very focused on being exactly what the faith professes – a source of light and joy in a mostly dark land. This doesn’t mean that Sheighley thinks that smiles and songs will overcome all evils – she knows how to use a blade, and she has killed – bandits on the road, a drunken would-be molester, for example. She’s much more apt, though to take out her lute as opposed to her rapier if there’s a chance to avoid violence. Sheighley can also be sad – she cried for days when her sister died, and she can get very frustrated when bad things happen to good people, as she perceives it. Llirans may be hard to move to tears, but Sheighley’s compassionate side can be strongly felt and expressed. She can be rather intense and focused, if there’s a goal that has engaged her. She once spent six months where she sang, every day, to try to attract birds to light on her hand at the sound of her voice (her mother had sung that a princess had that gift in a story, and Sheighley was determined to be able to do the same). When she had accomplished this, the family cat promptly pounced on the bluebird that came to Sheighley, and had a fine feast. It’s uncertain what the girl made of that, although she no longer sings the bird-attracting song. Still, her perseverance and determination are rather remarkable. ''Relationships Malistra Theron - Enthralled. Enraptured. Entranced. Enchanted. This was so not part of the plan. Sheighley was trying to make friends and have new experiences, but when you meet a heartwarder and Chosen of Firehair, sometimes you don't get to write the script yourself. As a follower of Llira, Sheighley is ready to aid Malistra when needed. As a besotted lover, she dotes on the priestess. She is still half-convinced that Malistra is somehow Sune in disguise, or Firehair's daughter, or avatar, or whatever tricksy goddess things happen to poor unsuspecting maidens. She is very convinced that something important impends with the priestess, and is hoping that somehow mayhap she can play a small part in it. Oh, and her personal poetry about Malistra is not something that should ever see the light of day. Isiolia Nightstar - A true lady and friend. Sheighley feels there's something special to their acquaintance, and hopes that perhaps Lia is becoming more of a sister, in closeness and loving friendship as an elf and human can be, at any rate. Lia has become Sheighley's confidant, the bardess feeling she can tell her friend anything. Sheighley feels there's something -different- about Lia, but she's not sure exactly what. She has seen darkness in Lia's life, especially when her bond-mate, Noc, is not present. She hopes to be able to assuage those sad times for Lia through her own good cheer. She respects Lia very much for being older, having taken part in the wars of Yulash and Orcus, and having been a hero, at least as the bard interprets things. Sheighley is also learning elven from Lia, a most pleasant task that they have great fun with. Vanessa Xille - Sheighley met her in a drow slavers' pit in the Underdark. They were two of four souls trapped there that fought their way to freedom. Sheighley felt an instant bond with this mysterious half-drow who was instrumental in protecting the young bard in their escape. She feels as though they are needed to do something together for the good of the peoples here. Sheighley is not happy that Vanessa is treated with hostility and suspicion due to her race, though, and plans to try to do something about that. Recent news of Vanessa's interest in bonding has brought visions of intense partying throughout the taverns of Fellhurst to Sheighley's mind. Kashir - He seems to be a true warrior and hero, in Sheighley's eyes. She respects his lack of ego and dedication to his code and god. She is very appreciative of his kindness and good-nature as an audience for bardic showing-off. He is another who can count on the bard's aid at need. She will always be thankful for his role in restoring her and Malistra in the evil infestation in the morgue. Sheighley knows that life is difficult for the paladin, constrained by his codes and how they can conflict with his nature, and she worries about Kashir and how she could help him bear up his load. Sawnyara Merswan - Sheighley truly enjoyed playing with her at the Inn, and hopes they can play together again very soon. Sheighley would like to get a group of players together and hopes that Sawnyara would like to pursue that as well. She was also very impressed by how knowledgable Sawnyara was during the quest of the Murder of Crows. An intriguing lass. Elle (the seamstress Extraordinaire) - Elle is now Sheighley's employer, having taken her on as an apprentice seamstress. This was also not part of the plan, but seems to have been destined, in Sheighley's mind. Elle has dealings and contacts with the areas and people that the bardess would like to pursue as well, and the seamstress also seemed desperately in need of assistance. Helping someone who is a potential role model gives Sheighley a great feeling of satisfaction - a very Lliran point of view. Recent adventures in the Mist involving music and swooping have given Sheighley a much greater understanding of Elle. Now that Elle has begun to perform again, Sheighley is contemplating asking her if she would like to do a duet sometime. Cecilia Eaves and Kris Clark - the pair of half-elven ladies are taking an interest in Sheighley and are assisting her in learning the arts of adventuring as well as development of other talents. Sheighley is greatly appreciative of Cecilia's help in recent singing performances, and would like to return the favor for one of Cecilia's songs one day. She would also like to learn more from Kris as a Lliran who has more experience in the adventuring world. Ben - Sheighley has found that the mysterious cloaked figure is always somewhere near Lia, and has grown to know him at least a little. She has also discovered that he apparently will tolerate her, and has even shared some of his hard-bought, cynical worldview with the young bard - not an easy thing to accomplish. He annoys Sheighley by talking in other languages around her, which she imagines are snide comments directed at her, but she still likes Ben and respects him for his devotion to Lia. Cerin - Sheighley has found the druid to be very wise, while not being stuck up about it, or even a stick-in-the-mud (as she imagined an arch-druid would '''have' to be). He had the apprentice seamstress make him an outfit for the Feast of Heroes, and then they enjoyed a dance. Cerin also took Sheighley on a trip to the Cormanthor, which she enjoyed tremendously! Meeting dryads and nymphs and sprites...what fun! Cerin also hinted about a secret organization that he might try to speak to on Sheighley's behalf, which sounds very intriguing to the bardess. So she enjoys Cerin's company greatly. After their joint experience in the aftermath of the Beauty Contest, Sheigh feels very close to the druid, and hopes that he will have all joy for the future. Valenya - The tall mystic/cleric of Selune has become a fast friend of the bardess. She is somewhat mysterious, as she is to all, it seems, but Sheighley was quite touched and honored to sit through Val's dream quest. Sheigh also thinks she is rather dreamy, but is a little intimidated by her height, and also figures the lass has enough to worry about in her life right now. She does admire Val a lot for changing her life, and hopes that she can help her more in the future. Ava - Fun, funny, a little on the odd side, but then who is Sheigh to say anything about that? A great person to cook with. And a good match for Cerin, it seems. Sheighley does hope to get to know her a little better soon! ''Background Sheighley grew up in the town of Waymoot, in the King’s Forest in Cormyr. Her mother, Kayla, was an outstanding dancer and had lived in Suzail and performed there a lot; however, she moved to join her sister Morgwen in Waymoot about six moons before Sheighley was born. Kayla brought Annaley, her elder daughter with her, but no husband or father for her children. Sheighley has never learned the name of her sire, and her sister Annaley never mentioned any father either, so Sheighley does not even know if she had the same father as her sister. Sheighley’s aunt was a priestess of Llira at the Sounds of Joy temple in town. Morgwen had married a farmer, but he had met an untimely end (drunk, fell into watering trough, hit head, drowned) and so welcomed her sister and her two nieces to help out with the farm. The whole family were devoted followers of the Mistress of the Revels, and Morgwen’s farm was the scene of many a happy party or performance. Sheighley had a rather idealized upbringing in the safe confines of Cormyr – she spent a lot of time doing farm chores, but even more learning the arts of dance, song, storytelling, and acting under the guidance of her mother and aunt and the others of the Temple. She absolutely adored her older sister, followed her everywhere, and told all and sundry that she planned to grow up to be just like Annaley. All that came to an abrupt end, however, when Sheighley was told by her red-eyed mother and her uncommonly quiet aunt that Annaley and her boyfriend were dead – eaten by wolves, apparently. Sheighley was only nine years old at the time, and was stricken for days – her idol, her model, was gone, and in a most tragic way. Everyone in the community could see how affected she was, and they tried to cheer her as best they could. 'to any interested DMs: This is the story as Sheighley knows it; it is not true.' In time Sheighley recovered. The only other thing that stands out in her memory of that time was an overheard conversation between her mother and aunt – the gist that she poorly understood was that those who fell in love with members of the Flynn clan came to bizarre, untimely ends. She didn’t quite understand it, but she did notice how the farm stayed a family of three – herself, her mother, and her aunt. Sheighley continued to be the best little Lliran she could be. Her mother told her she needed to be a good girl, because she was all that Kayla had left, so Sheighley tried. There was one boy, Vergonne, who worked for a summer on a neighboring farm when Sheigh was sixteen…they had a fun summer, and the young bard learned a thing or three, but the roguish fellow moved on after harvest. After another couple of years, Kayla told her daughter that she wanted her to take a journey, see something of the world, before she came to any conclusions about what she wanted to do with her life. Sheighley thought, and she pored over her books, and she finally decided that she would travel towards Myth Drannor. She knew conditions were dangerous there, but it was a place and area of great lore, great history…the City of Song! And there were elves there too – she had met a couple, but she wanted to see more. So she packed her things, told her mother and aunt farewell, and joined a party traveling north and east. Things went well until she came to the town of Ashabenford in Mistledale, met a man named Trader Joe who said he knew a short cut through the Cormanthor to the City of Song, and set out with him one fateful eve…and awoke with three unknown companions and came to a new life in Mistriven Falls. From here, who knows? ((Link to a series of dreams that add detail and context to Sheighley's childhood: "The Bardess Dreams" )) 'Important Items, Skills, and Lore' '' Upon her arrival in Mistriven Falls, Sheighley had nothing except a bag full of coins, and the rags on her back. However, she has recently found an elven lyre that she has named the "Goldenwood Gift". '''The Lyre has a sweet tone, a joyful timbre, and seems to be extremely responsive to Sheighley. Having just come across it in the tavern, the singer is convinced that it is a sign and gift from the gods. She feels very blessed and humbled, and sees it as a directive to continue her works in this area and to focus on her fascination with elvish culture and language. On a recent adventure, Sheighley helped to rescue the neice of the Queen of the Pixies, although she didn't know it at the time. As a reward, Meg (the Pixie Queen - Sheighley's not above name-dropping to show that she knows such an important personage) gave her a lute, mystically endowed to aid in performance and enhance personal beauty. Sheighley couldn't think of a more splendid gift. '''Skills – Basic literacy is very high. She enjoys reading and writing as much as almost anything. Perform: High scores here due to upbringing – Sheighley has been singing and dancing since she could walk and talk. Has taught both on occasion. Has instrument expertise with lute, lyre (basically hand-held string instruments), piano and flute. Can play the harp and the drums. Open Locks: Her best friend one summer had some roguish ways about him, and he taught her some basics about locks and their ways (he taught her a few other things, but that’s another story). Sheighley has kept up her abilities here, as she finds locks to be a fascinating challenge. Hiding and Sneaking: Another favored activity from a misspent summer. Still enjoyable after many years. Languages: She is very interested in learning the elven language, as so many lovely poems and ballads are written an spoken in them. Isilolia Nightstar is her tutor in this intoxicating task! Important Events: The Queen of Nightmares - Sheighley encountered a strange tree in the woods south of the city, amid the mists, and entered a nightmare. A tree tried to eat her, a dead child tried to pull her into the mists...it was terrfying. Spots on her wrist from where the dead hand grabbed her refused to be healed. A ten-day later, more reports of hungry trees brought an investigation by a party of questers including the bardess. They were all overcome by nightmares; Sheighley thought she was being covered by spiders, one of her greatest fears. She managed to overcome the terrors and help rescue her companions; however, they were visited by "The Queen of Nightmares" who told them they would become enslaved to the Enemy. They managed to escape, and Sheighley's hand is healed, but she is sure that the Queen is not done with them yet. And she still hates spiders. The Midsummer Masque - Sheighley's first chance to help organize a major social event, she was thrilled when Elle decided to let her assist. As is usual with parties not everything went precisely as planned, but Sheigh was still very gratified to have been associated with the event. She has moved on and basically organized a smaller event of her own, the "In Celebration of Nature" outdoor party. Very satisfying for a Lliiran. The Journey to Cerin's Old Grove - The bardess was very excited to accompany the arch-druid Cerin on a trip to see what had become of his old grove from the days in Yulash. It was a very successful trip - Cerin saw that things were well, and Sheighley got to meet several of the fey, delighting her to no end. It was a very magickal journey to her, and one that she will always treasure. The Mistriven Falls Beauty Contest and Aftermath - Sheighley was apparently elected female winner of a beauty pageant at the local tavern. Unfortunately, it was a ruse by a madman who kidnapped her and Cerin and stole their faces for a pair of golems he built and bestowed, somehow, with life. The bardess and the druid endured the captivity and managed to recover Cerin's face as they were rescued by their friends. Sheighley was left without hers, however, and it was unknown if it could be recovered. During a long week's time, she waited, faceless, as her friends hunted - and discovered something special. None of her friends even thought of doing less than their all to aid her - Sheighley was constantly visited, guarded, given presents, and made to feel loved. She discovered that Sune's first tenet was right - beauty is more than skin deep, and love means much more than a pretty face. Her face was recovered in a difficult, dangerous foray into the mountains, and a healer of Ilmater worked to rejoin flesh to flesh. a near-miraculous healing happened at the Shrine of Sune, and Sheighley was apparently blessed by a vision of Firehair brought on by Malistra's prayers. All seems well for the bardess, and she has learned important things about herself, her community, and the divine world. Joining the Guardians of the Noble Heart - an idea that Malistra has sought Sheighley's input on (much to the bardess' delight) this organization is dedicated to the light and the promulgation of faith and the divine through aiding others. Altogether, ideals that Sheighley can whole-heartedly work for! Personal Lore: Born 30 Eleint, 1362 Astrological information - Born under the Sign of the Fish' and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Chalice Those born under the sign of the Fish are artistic. They have lively, analytical minds and make inspiring teachers. Imaginative, they are radical and idealistic thinkers. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Category:PC